disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Character All-Stars Park
Character All-Stars Park '''(shortly known as '''CASP, and commonly known as CASP Resort) is an amusement park and entertainment complex located at Caracas, Venezuela containing attractions based on world's famous animation, video game and comic properties such as Disney, Universal Studios, Warner Bros., MGM, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, 20th Century Fox, Sony, etc. The resort and a park is owned and operated independently by CASP Entertainment, Ltd. '''(Trade as: CASP), under license from various companies worldwide. However, most of the attractions at the CASP are in operational by various attraction operators (e.g. Walt Disney Imagineering and Universal Creative). Theme park The CASP theme park divided into 12 areas. '''Main Character Street The park's main enterance. Champion's Tower - A 173 feet tall tower, with a outside deck featuring a view at the whole park. Map Info: Reach on top of the park's iconic tower for a good view of CASP. Toonami: Highway To Freedom - A steel floorless dive roller coaster that is located at the middle of the area and features the characters of Dragon Ball Super, One Punch Man and Natutro Shippeien. Map Info: Ride through action with your favorite anime characters. The History of Cartoons - A metal wing hyper coaster themed around the history of All- Star Cartoon characters. Map Info: Ride through the timeline of cartoons past to present. Mega Spin - An indoor spinning ride themed as a game show. Map Info: Be part of the game show contestant as you go for a twisting spin! Kubo's Adventure - A dark ride based on Kubo and the Two Strings. Map Info: Take a journey to the ancient Japan through the story of Kubo, a young boy who is willing to become a legendary Samurai warrior. The Other World Adventure of Coraline '- a dark ride based on 2009 animated film ''Coraline. 'Map Info: '''Go through the door to the Other World where you explore around the garden, be amazed with the circus of jumping mice, and escape from Coraline's villainous Other Mother. '''The Imaginary World of Winsor McCay '- a museum dedicated to the works of Winsor McCay. 'Map Info: '''Learn more about Winsor McCay and his works such as ''Gertie the Dinosaur, Little Nemo, and more. '''Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster - A dueling omega coaster featuring the characters of Pokemon Sun and Moon. Map Info: '''Choose either Solgaleo or Lunala for the dueling rollercoaster experience. TBA '''Superhero Zone Based on superhero comics from Marvel and DC Comics, divided with two sub-zones. 'DC Comics Zone' Attractions Superman's Flight - A steel roller coaster based on the world-famous DC superhero of the sane name. Map Info: Fly in the sky with the Man of Steel himself. Batman: The Musical - A live stage show based on the Adventures of the Dark Knight himself. Map Info: Batman goes on a mission to stop the villans from taking over Gotham City in a action packed song fulled adventure. Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission - A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and TBA Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A simulator ride including the plot of the upcoming 2017 movie. Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you TBA Justice League: The First Battle '''- A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie. ' '''Map Info:' The Justice League is calling on you to TBA Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A spinning Gravitor-like ride themed around the 2016 movie "Suicide Squad". Map Info: It's going to be thrilling when you TBA Cyborg: The Forces of Evil - A steel go-kart coaster starring Cyborg form the upcoming 2019 movie. Map Info: Do battle with Cyborg in order to TBA The CW Superheros: Bonds Across Time - A indoor duelling hyper coaster that's lets visitors join forces with the superheroes of The CW. Map Info: The CW will never be the same as TBA Vertigo Comics: Shadow of The Colossus - A virtual reality steel launched flying roller coaster featuring Lucifer Morningstar, Olivia Moore, and Jesse Custer as the main characters. Map Info: '''3 unbroken warlords are inviting you to TBA '''DC Rebirth: Legends of The Universe - An omega coaster themed around the 2016 crossover event DC Rebirth. Map Info: ' The New 52 get some mega shakeups as TBA TBA 'Marvel Zone Iron Man: Ultron Revolution - A inverted roller coaster based on Avengers: Age of Ultron. Map Info: TBA The Incredible Hulk: Black Horizon - An metal powered suspected roller coaster that ties in to the 2008 movie. Map Info: TBA Thor: Battle of Earth - An Wild Mouse dive roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself. Map Info: TBA Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! - An drop tower ride featuring the Guardians of the Galaxy. Map Info: TBA Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union - An floorless wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Map Info: TBA Captain America: Battle Frontier - An steel hyper coaster featuring Captain America and based on the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War. Map Info: TBA Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride featuring the plot of the 2016 movie. Map Info: Spider-Man and Black Panther: Heroes in Action - A hyper wing dive coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2017 and 2018 movies. Map Info: TBA Captain Marvel: War On Infnite Worlds - A Spin-Sanity ride featuring Captain Marvel. Map Info: TBA TBA DreamWorks Experience Based on DreamWorks Animation properties Attractions Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek.'' Donkey Live Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film.Theme: ''Madagascar.'' The Incredible Journey of the Croods '- a 3D motion based dark ride. ''Theme: ' ''The Croods. Over the Hedge 4D '''- A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name'' Theme:' ''DreamWork's ''Over the Hedge. I Like To Move It! Move It! '-' 'A dance party hosted by King Julian '''Theme: '''Madagascar '''Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. '''Map info: '''TBA TBA '''Disney Kingdom Based on Disney feature animated franchises. Attractions Frozen Ever After '- TBA '''Dumbo Flight '- TBA. 'Map info: '''Take flight with Dumbo '''Pooh's Hunny Hunt '- TBA. 'Map info: '''Help Pooh to jounery through the Hunderd Acre Wood to search for honey. '''Tour Through Zootopia '- TBA 'Disney Princess: The Royal Celebration '- TBA TBA '''Pixar City Themed to Pixar films. Attractions Toy Story Mania Inside Out: The Mind Tour The Good Dinosaur Adventure Monsters Inc.: Mike's Comedy Show at the Laugh Floor Brave: The Musical Up: The Ride Cars: Race Track Warner Bros. Animation Studio Lot Based on WB cartoons like Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera and Tom and Jerry. Looney Tunes: The Ride 4D Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase Scooby Doo's Haunted Maze Adventure '''- an interactive indoor haunted house-style maze featuring Scooby Doo. '''Map info: '''Join Scooby Doo and the gang as you go through the haunted house, solving mysteries and capture those scary monsters. Zoiks! '''Minion Place Based on Universal's Despicable Me ''series. '''Attractions' Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise. '''Theme: ''Despicable Me''. Club Minions The Funny Village Themed to newspaper comic strips. Garfield Live! Snoopy's Flying Doghouse Arcade Avenue Based on video games and arcades from Nintendo, SEGA, Namco, Capcom, Sony's Playstations, and Konami. Attractions Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. 'Super Mario Bros: The Ride '- a dark ride based on Mario series. 'Map info: '''Join Mario and Luigi as you venture through the Mashroom Kingdom to rescue Princess Peach from the dastardly king Bowser. '''Squid Sisters Live '- TBA. '''Map info: '''Hang on to Your Tentacles because the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, is about to perform you in this nighttime rave dance party experience. Stay Fresh! TBA '''Junior Characters Playzone Based preschool cartoon franchises such as Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Dr. Seuss and My Little Pony. My Little Pony: The Ride Disney Junior Live on Stage The Cat in the Hat Knows About That! Live Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play Ship TBA Blue Sky Land Themed to Blue Sky franchises. Attractions Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-' '''A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise. '''Map Info: TBA Theme: 'Ice Age 'Rio: A Bird's Journey '''- a dark ride featuring the characters from Rio and Rio 2. '''Map Info: TBA Theme: Rio Robots: From Zero to Hero - TBA Map Info: TBA Epic: Bugs Vs Evil - TBA Map Info: TBA TBA TV Characters Fair Based on TV cartoons like The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney Channel/Disney XD. The Simpsons Ride '''- A simulation ride based on Fox's long running primetime cartoon series of the same name. '''Map Info: Crash through Krustyland with your favotie family of Springfield. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Jellyfish Rescue '- A 4D show based on Nickelodeon's animated show ''SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Map Info: Get ready for the zaniest 4D undersea experience with SpongeBob and the gang as they about to save Jellyfish Field form Plankton. The Loud House: Loud Chase - A dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! The Powerpuff Girls: Slumber Party Panic! - TBA Map Info: TBA Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake '- a 3D motion simulator based on Cartoon Network's ''Adventure Time. 'Map info: '''Board on a rocket to help Finn and Jake to on take a flight chase through the Land of Ooo to stop the Ice King and save Princess Bubblegum '''Gravity Falls: Log Flume Adventure '- TBA CASP Splash Park Conected to CASP theme park is a water park houses with water-based attractions. CASP City Complex CASP's retailing, dinning and entertainment downtown district nearly located at the CASP theme park. It's similar to Disney downtown and Universal CityWalk chain. '''Attractions and entertainment * AMC Theaters All-Star 50 - A movie cinema that shows movies as part of AMC Theaters. Map Info: TBA * South Park: The Musical - Uncut & Uncencored '- a musical show based on Comedy Central's ''South Park. The show is limited for adults age 18+. 'Map Info: '''Come on down to South Park for the hilarious and bazaar musical twist! Tickets are on sale now! '''Parental Advisory: '''Containing explicit content. Everybody under 18 are not allowed. '''Time schedule: '''10:00 pm - 11:00 pm, 12:00 am - 1:00 am, 2:00 am - 3: 00 am *'Club RawStyle - An all-ages club featuring Hardstyle, Rawstyle, Hardcore, Frencecore, and Rawcore. Map Info: TBA Restaurants * McDonald's * TBA Hotels, spas, and recreations TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sony Category:Nintendo Category:Fox Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Article under construction Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Venezuela